


Our Love Is Blooming

by lollismack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Step Brothers, bye, ok i should stop, wii this is so funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollismack/pseuds/lollismack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple things in Zayn's life sucks.</p>
<p>1- He loves Harry.<br/>2- Harry is his step-brother.</p>
<p>And well, you can actually tell he's pretty fuck up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Is Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Want to help me out? :D Send me a message.

It was so wrong, but he couldn’t help feeling that way. He knew Harry wasn’t his brother, he knew they were not related by blood but in front of the law, that was just another story. He also knew he was in love, since the first time he saw those eyes. He loved everything about him, the way his eyes get smaller when he laughs. Everything about him was so perfect and innocent.

OooOoOooO

“Zayn, you’re going to be late to school.” His mother yelled. “Yeah, I am almost ready.” He took a last look of himself in the mirror and went downstairs. “Where is Harry?” He asked. “Here drink this.” His mother said as she passed him a glass of milk. “He already left. He tried to wake you up, but I guess it didn’t work.” That surprised Zayn. “He did that? But he hasn’t talk to me like for years.”

His mother gave him an odd look, “Well then, you must have done something to him.” She laughed. “Something like what? Mom, if you know something just tell me.”

“I don’t know anything. Just go and talk with him. Solve your problems. I have to go now. Your dad is waiting.” She said and gave him a quick kiss.

He put the best fake smile he had at the moment. “He is not my real father…” He murmured, loud enough to himself. He sighed and took his backpack and walked to school. He didn’t care, he was already late and there wasn’t anyone who could give him a drive.

The long walk was enough. It gave him time to think about what he would say to Harry. But it also made him think about how close they used to be, they loved to play outside in the rain then Harry would get a cough. He couldn’t help but laugh. He really missed those beautiful moments, - at least they were still in his brain and he would keep it like that -.

He went to his classes, as he made a step in the classroom, his teacher started to blame him for being late, he stayed quiet ‘cause it was his fault. He yawned. It was going to be a really long day

The bell rang and he made his way out of the room. He went to his locker, left his backpack and books there and searched for Harry. He was determinate; he would find him and talk to him. It wasn’t hard to find him - as he thought it would be - Harry was sitting with a few friends, he knew some of them and the others were strangers to him. He walked through the people and stood in front of Harry “We need to talk.” He said trying to ignore the little shake his boy made. “About what?” Zayn looked around and notice they were receiving glances of curiosity from the people that was passing by. “We need to talk.” Zayn repeated. Harry rolled his eyes and said; “Then, let’s go to another place.” Zayn nodded. Harry said goodbye to his friends. “So, where do you want to go?” Zayn asked. “I don’t know. Where ever you want to go. I just didn’t want them to hear us.” Harry responded.

Zayn nodded. The walk to the backyard of the school was quiet but awkward. “So what do you want to talk…?” Harry tried to say but Zayn stopped him. “Look, Harry. I want to know what the fuck is going on.” He almost yelled at Harry. Harry took a step back. “What are you talking about? I have no idea what is going on.”

“Exactly. We don’t hang out together anymore. We don’t do things together like we used to.”

“Stop with the drama. We are not kids anymore. Did you forget that?” Harry asked playfully. Fuck it, Zayn thought. “You know what? Come here Harry.”

“What?”

“Just come here.” Zayn said.

Harry made a few steps and stood in front of Zayn. “Close your eyes.” Zayn demand him. “What for?” Harry asked, he was scared of what Zayn was planning to do. “Just do it.” Zayn said softly, putting his hands in Harry’s face. Harry immediately closed his eyes. Zayn smiled. He leaned to Harry and kissed him. Harry didn’t push Zayn away. Zayn deepened the kiss and then Harry began to correspond the same way as Zayn. They both pushed away softly, that was kiss was totally breathtaking.

“Wh-why did you do that?” Harry asked. He was red and nervous. “Because I like y- no I love you.” Zayn said. “But… I thought you were straight.” Harry said.

Zayn stared at Harry’s eyes. Harry tried to avoid Zayn’s stare. “Harry, look at me. Did you hate it? I mean did you hate that kiss?” Zayn asked with a serious face. He was serious about Harry. He wanted him. Just for him.

“I-I… No, I didn’t.”

“Do you love me?” Zayn asked him. Harry nodded; “Of course I do, but Zayn… we are brothers.” Zayn took a deep breath and took Harry’s chin; “No, we are not. And that’s the last of our problems… Can I kiss you again?” He asked shyly.

“You don’t have to ask.” And this time Harry was the one who leaned and kissed Zayn.

OooOoOooO

Yeah, we came out to our parents. They haven’t quite accepted it but that doesn’t matter to us. We are happy. We can finally kiss each other and of course do… other things.

> We couldn’t be happier because is better than how we thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> English ain't my first language. My 1D blog: keeplovingwhatyoulove and personal: blueishclover.


End file.
